Sekirei: The American Plan Episode 6
by Felidae11
Summary: Vanessa is attacked by an unemerged ashikabi hating sekirei named Sarah and Dennis starts to learn that he and his sekireis are closer than he originally thought.


Sekirei: American Plan

Episode 6: Sarah

 **Characters**

 **Dennis James Taylor** \- Dennis is the main protagonist of the story. At 20 years old, he's studying animation at Bergen Community College in Paramus and as a pretty normal life until the day a beautiful girl falls from the sky on him. From that moment forward his life changes.

 **Terra** \- Terra's Dennis's 1st Sekirei. She's beautiful, kind, and intelligent. She first meets Dennis when she falls from the sky and lands on top of him during a fight with two other Sekirei. And they soon become and unstoppable force.

 **Vanessa** \- Dennis's 2nd Sekirei who appears to have some kind of water ability.

 **Gregory Aaron Lee** \- Aaron's Dennis's best friend and the first person he introduces to Terra.

 **Pyra and Ember** \- Twin Sekireis who are fighting Terra right before she lands on Dennis.

 **Jerra** \- A mysterious Sekirei with the ability to create blades made of pure energy.

 **Margo** \- A mainly silent Sekirei able to move with the wind.

Sarah- An ashikabi hated Tsundere of a Sekirei who finds all men apart from a very select few to be lustrous pigs. Her weapon of choice is an enormous scythe.

 **Plot**

On the way to Kohl's to meet up with Dennis and the others (or more specifically Dennis), Vanessa is attacked by another sekirei named Sarah, who has an absolute hatred for all emerged sekireis and ashikabis. Practically burning with rage, Vanessa goes on the offensive and despite her efforts winds up getting her hide handed to her.

Meanwhile at Kohl's, the group is basically split up with Dennis and Aaron in the men's section and Terra and Lila in the women's. While walking bored out of his mind, Dennis starts to sense that something isn't right. In his mind's eye, he can see a girl with a ridiculously large scythe and a look of utter hatred on her face. She seems to be pounding him into the ground. Suddenly, he realizes that his looking through the eyes of Vanessa. With this new revelation, he begins to feel the blows of each and every hit.

Aaron catches him as he falls to the floor obviously in some kind of pain. At the same moment, Terra and Lila come to meet up with them. She sees Dennis on the floor and wastes no time in heling him onto his feet up and rushing him to the car. Dennis then tells her about what's happening to Vanessa and asks her to help. Terra agrees and kisses Dennis telling him to stay put. Lila says she wants to help out, too. So, Aaron and Lila are off leaving Dennis in the backseat to come back to his senses.

Vanessa can't hold out for much longer and is on her last leg. Just as Sarah goes in for the kill, Terra elbows her to the side before checking on Vanessa. For the first since they met, Vanessa's actually happy to see Terra instead Dennis. Partly because she know Terra is actually the better fighter and partly because if Dennis were around, he could get hurt or even killed.

Sarah, not being the type to take being sneak attacked lightly, is quick to recover and is really to unleash her full power. Terra manages to dodge it just in the nick of time breaking her scythe in the process. With her weapon broken, Sarah finally gives in and as she tries to make a run for it, she accidentally runs into Aaron, kissing him full on the lips which of course causes her to emerge.

Blinking in disbelieve, the two of them stare at each other for a good 10 minutes before Sarah punches Aaron in the face and nearly gags in disgust. Then she proceeds to pound him into the ground calling him a pervert pig. Meanwhile Terra and Vanessa just stare on in dumbfounded amazement.

At this inopportune moment, Dennis arrives and seems to have recovered from his earlier fit. He sees that Vanessa seems to have lost consciousness and helps her into the back seat. Aaron tells Dennis to go take her home and he and HIS sekirei will take a bus back home.

When Terra and Dennis get Vanessa back home, it takes her a good four hours to come back to life. When she eventually comes to, Dennis tells her about how he felt her pain and how he knew exactly where she was. He's still not too sure how it happened himself.

After leaving, Vanessa to give her some more rest, Dennis goes out on the back porch to think. Suddenly, he starts to recall something the professor told him while he and Terra were in New York. As an Ashikabi increases his harem of Sekirei, their power increases and their bonds grow stronger.

Terra comes out to join him in his thoughts. She tells Dennis that if it weren't for him Vanessa may have been killed. She then kisses him on the cheek, making blush so hard his whole body turns a bright shade of red.

 **Story**

As Vanessa tries to beat Dennis and the others to Kohl's to sneak Dennis away and spend some alone time with him, she and her cab are attack by a figure enveloped in smoke.

 **Vanessa** : I don't who you THINK you are, but you've got a lot of nerve attacking use out of the blue like that!

 **Mysterious Sekirei** : You're the one who's got nerve, you treacherous little cow!

 **Vanessa** : Who are you?

 **Mysterious Sekirei** : I'm Sekirei No. 199, Sarah, and I rely on no lustrous pig of an ashikabi to help me fight unlike the rest of you wimpy little bimbos!

 **Vanessa** : How dare you call my beloved Dennis a pig, you half sized horror show!

Sarah fuse finally goes off and she attacks Vanessa. Vanessa tries to hold her off as best she can but to no avail.

Meanwhile at Kohl's Dennis, Terra, Aaron, and Lila start searching for a new wardrobe.

 **Terra** : Why don't I take Lila around and help her look? No offense but, I don't really consider you two to be the best at female clothe shopping.

 **Dennis** : Works for me. Et tu, Aaron?

 **Aaron** : Eh, doesn't really matter. We'll be here for a while either way.

 **Dennis** : Right then. Good luck, Ladies.

Dennis decides to check out AC Moore two stores down to get some more art supplies.

 **Dennis** : "Should I get some markers or colored pencils?" What do you think Aar…

Dennis sees that Aaron's walked off to find some incents for his room.

 **Dennis** : Anything catching your interest?

 **Aaron** : Hmmm, maybe.

 **Dennis** : Maybe some of this vanill…

Suddenly, Dennis feels a sharp jolt as if he'd been hit in the stomach and starts to feel and even LOOK like he's in real pain.

 **Aaron** : D.J., what's wrong?

 **Dennis** : I… Don't… Know…

It's at the same second that Dennis somehow sees Vanessa in his mind's eye going up against another sekirei with an enormous scythe for a weapon.

 **Dennis** : What is this?

 **Aaron** : What's what?

 **Dennis** : I feel every last hit.

 **Aaron** : What?

 **Dennis** : It's… Vanessa. She's… in danger. We have to…

But before he can finish he passes out. Without hesitating, Aaron calls Terra.

 **Terra** : Hello?

 **Aaron** : Terra, where are you two?

 **Terra** : We just got off the line. Why? What's wrong? Is Dennis okay?

 **Aaron** : I don't know. He's passed out. I need your help. We have to get him back to the car.

 **Terra** : Say no more! We'll be right there!

Terra hangs up the phone and turns to Lila.

 **Lila** : What's the matter?

 **Terra** : I don't know, but it sounds like Dennis isn't doing to good. We need to get him back to the car. Come on.

 **Lila** : Right.

And with that, the two girls make a mad dash for AC Moore. When they find Aaron and Dennis, Dennis is still out cold.

 **Terra** : Dennis? Oh my God. Dennis!

At hearing his name, with great effort, Dennis opens his eyes and sees Terra staring down at him, her eyes flooded with tears.

 **Dennis** : Terra?

His voice is low and horse.

 **Terra** : Yes, Dennis! Yes, it's me!

 **Dennis** : It's Vanessa. She's in danger.

Terra joy quickly turns to confusion.

 **Terra** : Vanessa? But how do you…

 **Dennis** : I can feel it, literally. Every hit, every blow and I can see her.

Then, Terra remembers something the professor had told her about an ashikabi's evolution. Overtime, a sekirei and ashikabi's bond grows stronger and stronger to the point where they can each feel what the other does and see what the other can.

 **Terra** : Aaron, help me get him up.

 **Aaron** : Come on, D. I gotcha.

After getting Dennis out of the store and into the back seat of his car, Terra kisses Dennis and tells him not to worry before running off to help Vanessa.

 **Aaron** : Terra, wait! I'm coming with you. I know this won't make any sense but something tells me I have to.

 **Terra** : But, I need someone here to look after Dennis.

 **Lila** : I'll do it. Take care of Greg for me.

 **Terra** : I will. And you do the same for Dennis.

A sudden explosion, acts as a beacon to Terra.

 **Terra** : Lila, if we don't make it back, take Dennis home.

 **Lila** : I understand.

Meanwhile on the battlefront, Vanessa can't seem to move. She's flat on her back.

 **Sarah** : And now, I came what I've won.

Just as she's about to take away Vanessa's mark, someone or something elbow's her in the face knocking her back several inches.

Vanessa, just managing to lift her head, sees that the second figure is Terra.

 **Vanessa** : Terra?

 **Terra** : Shhhh… Don't talk. You'll zap what's left of your energy.

 **Vanessa** : How did you…

 **Terra** : YOU being in pain effected Dennis, too.

 **Sarah** : Who the heck're you?!

 **Terra** : I am Sekirei No. 200. My name is Terra.

 **Sarah** : So, you're an original.

 **Terra** : Yes. When the professor brought the Sekirei Plan to America, I was among the first to be released. Now, I have found an Ashikabi whom I love dearly and will stop at nothing to protect and stay with him as well as the rest of my friends.

Sarah starts to laugh maniacally before going in for the kill.

 **Sarah** : Love? Please. Didn't you get the memo? THERE IS NO SUCH THING IN THIS DAY AND EDGE! Men are nothing but lusty horndogs just looking for the next hot chick to plant their seed in!

 **Terra** : I'll have you know Dennis is not like that at all! He take me out to dinner, took me ice skating, showed what it means to be truly loved and appreciated! And besides, HE'S WAITING TILL MARRIAGE!

Sarah suddenly stops.

 **Sarah** : Wait, what?

 **Terra** : I said he's waiting until marriage. He wants to get marriage then do all of that.

 **Sarah** : Be that as it may, one man makes no differences. They're all still horrid!

Meanwhile as the fight progress, Lila and Dennis are in the car together. Dennis, fast asleep in the back with his head on Lila's lap, suddenly jumps up.

 **Dennis** : Terra!

 **Lila** : Dennis, what's wrong?

 **Dennis** : Where is she?! Where's Terra?!

 **Lila** : She went off to fight that other sekirei and save Vanessa.

Dennis suddenly gets up, feeling very wide eyed and bushy tailed, and quickly slips into the driver's seat, putting the car in drive and make his way toward the battle.

Back at the battle, Terra and Sarah are starting to run out of energy and breath. Sarah can barely lift her scythe.

 **Sarah** : Okay, you little bimbos. Prepare to face expulsion.

With a mighty effort, she tries desperately to lift her weapon, but to no avail.

 **Sarah** : Okay. I'll give you one more chance to give up.

 **Terra** : I'm not beaten yet and I'll continue to hold my ground.

 **Sarah** : Hold your ground? You can barely hold yourself.

 **Terra** : Than what are you waiting for?

Sarah hesitates for a second before saying that she'll give Terra and Vanessa a moment to recuperate. Just then, Dennis rolls up and immediately runs toward Terra and Vanessa.

 **Dennis** : Girl, hang on. We're getting you two out of here. Aaron, give me a hand here!

Aaron, who's been standing by the side lines, quickly runs over to help his friend. While Sarah washes on in dumbfounded open jawed amazement at such concern. Dennis then turns to her.

 **Dennis** : I don't blame you for hating us men so much. However next time if you get angry at us, come after me, not my sekireis.

 **Sarah** : What kind of man are you?

 **Aaron** : The kind who believes in help those who can't help themselves. The kind of man who wants to someday have a wife and kids of his own. There are still some of us left in this world. Although, you don't have to take my word for it.

 **Dennis** : This may be a game to most, but I love both of my sekireis and would hate to lose either of them.

Sarah looks away for a moment then bounds off toward Aaron, accidently kissing him full on the lips.

 **Sarah** : "Wha… What is this? What's this warm feeling inside of me? Is this… No It can't be. Then, then this guy must be… my ashikabi."

After a brief pause, Dennis finally speaks up saying.

 **Dennis** : I'm afraid my car can only hold five people.

 **Aaron** : Eh, it's cool. We'll take the bus. Besides, you need to get Vanessa home and heal her wounds.

 **Dennis** : Right. Later. Give me a call on Messenger.

With Terra's help, they manage to get Vanessa into the car and drive off.

By the time they get back to the house, Vanessa's looking a lot better, but she's still going to need a good long sleep.

Later on the night. Dennis goes out on the back porch looking up at the sky trying to gather all of his thoughts.

 **Terra** : A penny for your thought and a nickel for your fears.

Dennis leans over far enough to see Terra staring down at him smiling.

 **Dennis** : I've been thinking about happen today with me and Vanessa. It was like were connected telepathically. I was in pain when she was, and I could actually see it, hear it. Is this what it means to be an ashikabi?

 **Terra** : I'm not entirely sure to be honest. What I DO know is that those sekireis who emerge and find the one they're destined to be with, they form a powerful connection no force on earth can break. That's how I feel about you, Dennis, and that's how Vanessa feels.

Suddenly all the thoughts in Dennis's head dissipate and they turn into a great deal of love and respect for these two girls. Then a new thought surges through his mind.

 **Dennis** : Terra, what did you mean when you told Sarah you were an "original"?

 **Terra** : Guess you didn't here that part. When the professor originally brought his Sekirei Plan to America, I was the first out of 110 to be released into the country.

 **Dennis** : But, apart from that, why did it seem like she was so afraid of you?

Terra takes Dennis by the hand.

 **Terra** : Come with me.

Terra then drags Dennis up to his room, closes the door, and begins to take her shirt off. Dennis stares on in mute wonder.

 **Terra** : This is why.

She then takes out a shows Dennis a small mark under her left breast.

 **Terra** : When I was a little girl, I was given an injection. I was told I didn't have long to live. So, MBI injected me with a new type of vaccine. It strengthened my heart as well as my muscles and I can heal quickly most of the time. In other words, I'm practically invulnerable.

 **Dennis** : Practically.

 **Terra** : Yes. Although my abilities give me a bit of an advantage, I have the exact same weak points as any other human being. If someone pushes to hard, I can still die.

Dennis than grabs hold of her.

 **Dennis** : Then I won't let that happen.

Terra stares at him for a while before kissing Dennis.

 **Terra** : Well, I think that's enough drama for tonight. I ran you a bath. It may do you some good.

 **Dennis** : Okay.

As Dennis is in the tub listen to one of his audiobooks, he hears the door open and slightly slides the screen to see a girl with short black hair and if anything, a larger bust then either Terra or Vanessa.

Dennis's nervous twitch starts up again and he gulps.

 **Dennis** : Excuse me… Mademoiselle… B, Bu, But… Who, who are you and why are you in my bathroom?

Without a world, the girl leans down towards his and starts to caress his cheek which, for Dennis, is a little known weakness of his.


End file.
